


Wallace Scores twice

by AFI1221



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: Wallace brings Jimmy back to his place as Scott is out, presumably with Ramona. He knows he should take things slow for Jimmy’s first time with a man. But he just can’t help himself and calls Scott over to join the fun. Other Scott that is.
Relationships: Jimmy/Wallace Wells, Other Scott/Jimmy/Wallace Wells, Other Scott/Wallace Wells
Kudos: 5





	Wallace Scores twice

**Author's Note:**

> First threesome story for me. Don’t know how this will go, but I thought it would be interesting to write about.

Wallace sat naked on his knees as he Pressed his face against the bulge in front of him. Jimmy stood fully clothed above him almost sweating through his clothes. Scott stood behind Jimmy pressing light kisses across his neck. This isn’t how any of the three saw they’re nights going, but no one was going to complain. 

“I want to make this clear. When I take your pants off there is no running away. Me and Scott are going to get off one way or another. Okay?” Jimmy was to far gone in bliss to nod in affirmation. Wallace smirked in response as he shimmied the pants down. As the pants hit the ground a warm heat pushed itself against Jimmy’s erection.

Wallace licked a stripe up the impressive length through the thin material in his way. When he pulled the six inches out into the cold air it’s owner let out a small hiss. But the sound was soon replaced with a moan as Wallace let his talented tongue get to work. 

Scott stood with his own impressive member poking against the blond mans thigh. He grabbed said locks as he insisted the first real kiss of the evening. Jimmy almost immediately let out a moan into the kiss as Wallace sucked him into his mouth.

“Well It wouldn’t be nice to leave your other side out, now would it?” With only that cryptic warning Other Scott sank down to his knees as he spread the globes in front of him. “This may feel a little weird at first.” And with that Scott pressed his tongue flat against Jimmy’s ass.

These was a scenario all brand new to Jimmy. Not only had he never laid with another man, he had never experienced any back door play before. And being attacked from both ends was more than jimmy could have every expected. As Wallace bobbed his head back, Scott pushed his tongue as deep as it could go. The poor blond could only grab at both heads between his legs as he moaned out in pleasure. He was unsure at this point who had started paying with his sack. And truthfully he didn’t care.

When a finger suddenly joined In prodding his back entrance it took all the strength jimmy had left to breath out. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum.” Wallace brought Jimmy as deep in his warm mouth as he could when Scott had managed to push his finger as deep in as it could go. And a mere moment before jimmy experienced the biggest climax of his life. All activity stopped. 

Both men beneath him pulled away, and with no longer being supported Jimmy collapsed onto his knees alongside them. The darker haired men began peppering kisses along every inch of skin they could reach as the blonde tried to regain his composure.

“Why...Why did you...stop?” The last word was barely a whisper as moans began leaving Jimmy’s mouth.

“Your going to get to cum soon. But we’re going to make it the best of your life.” Wallace began. Scott finished for him. “You’ll never want to experience a woman’s touch ever again.” Scott believed that was already the case but he was unable to say as much.

Wallace grabbed Jimmy by the shirt as he laid back on his air mattress of a bed. Four different hands grabbed at every item of clothing they could find. And before a minute had even passed all three men were naked as they say they were born. 

Once again the darker haired men stopped their movements as the other was left a panting mess. This time Scott spoke first “Jimmy. You get to pick what you want first. Do you want to give Wallace the time of his life? Or do you want me to work you open? Either way...” “Just Get On With Both!” That wasn’t the expected reaction. “No more taking...I just want to cum. Please.” “Who could say no to that?” Wallace laughed lightly as Scott sat back on his knees. “Well then go ahead. Wallace has been waiting all week for a good fuck.” Jimmy took a good look at the man spread out below him. If he was asked what the most beautiful things he ever saw were. This would easily top his list. The blonde initiated a heated kiss as he grabbed Wallace’s luscious thighs. He moved his head down intent on placing as many hickeys on the others neck as possible. The darker haired of the two was already loving every second of the night. But this just felt so much different. Jimmy pulled back to look at the panting male before him. He was originally going to take his time with ravishing Wallace. But he was far to pent up at this point. He lined his cock up perfectly with The ring of muscles as he buried himself within. “Someone’s eager.” Scott remarked. Neither heard the quip as Jimmy began his intense pace. He slammed into the other as if he were a doll made to be abused. And Wallace loved it. Scott on his best day couldn’t match the speed at which Jimmy slammed into him. Every thrust scrapped against his prostate leaving him with a feeling of euphoria. Jimmy seemingly could have continued this pace for every. But Scott didn’t want to be left out. As a finger pushed into Jimmy’s ass all movement stopped. He let out a whimper as Scott started stretching him out. “Sorry to stop your fun. But daddy needs some love too.” A second finger entered Jimmy as he all but collapsed onto Wallace. Both men stared into each other’s eyes before once again locking their lips in an embrace. When a third finger worked its way inside, Jimmy broke off the kiss and reached back for Scott. They shared a quick kiss before all three digits left Jimmy felling empty. Before he realized it those fingers were pushing their way into his mouth. He gladly sucked on Scott’s wide fingers as he tasted himself for the first time. Scott pulled back to spit onto his 7 inch cock to live himself up. “Are you ready?” The second Jimmy nodded he was being entered. Scott’s fingers only did so much to ease the pain. Wallace cupped the blondes face in his hands as to bring him back into their previous kiss. When 6 inches had made their way in Scott began his thrusts proper. He couldn’t tell you the last time he experienced anything as tight as this. As Scott was thrusting into Jimmy he was only slightly coherent enough to began his own thrusts again. Scott stopped his movements as Jimmy worked his own pace. Every time his prostate was hit he slid back into a tight heat. He worked this past for several minutes before the need to cum arrived. “Wall...Wallace I. I need to cum so bad. Please let me cum inside.” The dark haired male wrapped his legs around the taller’s waist as he was incapable of speech. The new angle made sliding In easier than ever and Jimmy quickened his pace as all parties moaned into the air. Scott coming close to his own release dug his fingers into Jimmy’s fit waist. He was sure bruises would be left but he could worry about that later. Scott didn’t want to come just yet and managed to pull out as Jimmy and Wallace came undone together. The two men embraced each other as strongly as possible as cum began to leak out of Wallace’s abused hole. Jimmy only barely managed to pull out and roll off to the side as he laid in exhaustion. Scott still yet to release stood up and looked down onto Wallace’s sweaty body. He couldn’t wait any longer as started to stroke himself rapidly. Within seconds he released ropes of cum onto his boyfriends tired body. All three men finally laid naked and in bliss together. Wallace was sandwiched in between two strong bodies as he drifted off to sleep. Both Jimmy and Scott gave him small kisses as they went off into their own dream lands. But no amount of imagination could Connor up an event better than tonight’s.


End file.
